onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
4x18/Transcript
---- ''SCÈNE : Angleterre. Passé. Une jeune fille court dans les bois, poursuivie par un dalmatien. Elle est piégée quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'un autre dalmatien se retrouve sur son chemin. La jeune blonde est bloquée, incapable de fuir. Soudain, une voiture s'arrête un peu plus loin et Madeline y descend, avant de rejoindre sa fille. '' ---- Madeline : Au pied. (Un dalmatien rejoint sa maîtresse.) Ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas être une petite fille bien sage et rentrer à la maison. Jeune fille : Non ! Jamais ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger… Madeline : Justement si, de cette façon. (Elle claque des doigts et les dalmatiens grognent, sous le regard inquiet de la fillette.) Maintenant que ton père nous a quitté, il va y avoir quelques changements dans la maison, Cruella. (Une fois rentrées chez elles, les deux personnages se dirigent vers l'étage, où Madeline ouvre une chambre avec sa clé et y laisse rentrer sa fille.) C'est ici que tu vas dormir à partir d'aujourd'hui. Cruella d'Enfer : Vous allez m'enfermer dans cette petite pièce ? Comme l'un de vos dalmatiens ? Madeline : Cette pièce sera ton monde désormais. Jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à faire ce que je te demande. (Elle ferme la porte à clé, et quitte l'étage.) ---- ''SCÈNE : Storybrooke. Présent. Cruella d'Enfer roule en voiture dans une avenue à l'orée des bois, lorsqu'elle aperçoit Maléfique sur le chemin et appuie sèchement sur les freins pour stopper l'engin. La cruelle diablesse sort de son véhicule. '' ---- Maléfique : Il faut qu'on parle. (Cruella s'approche d'elle.) Cruella d'Enfer : Dis donc, heureusement que j'ai fais réviser mes freins, je déteste qu'il y ait du sang sur le parechoc… Maléfique : On discutera de ça plus tard, avant j'aimerai parler de Lily. Cruella d'Enfer : De qui au juste ? Maléfique : Mon enfant. Lily. Quand tu affirmais qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à son arrivée dans ce monde, tu mentais ! Cruella d'Enfer : Peut-être bien, effectivement… Mais j'avais une bonne raison, tu vois… Oh ! Je suis une personne absolument atroce et je l'ai laissé dans les bois pour qu'elle crève… Maléfique : (Elle s'avance un peu plus de la cruelle diablesse.) Tu veux bien répéter ? Cruella d'Enfer : Oh, ne prends pas cet air offusqué, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas faite pour être mère ! Ursula et moi on a pris l'œuf de dragon dans lequel elle se trouvait, ses formidables propriétés magiques nous ont permis de conserver notre jeunesse… Mais la morveuse… Maléfique : Mon enfant ! Cruella d'Enfer : Exact ! Eh bien… Maléfique : (Elle approche son visage vers celui de Cruella.) Je veux que tu saches que ton agonie va durer des jours entiers… (Maléfique se transforme en dragon et Cruella en profite pour user de son charme sur la créature.) Cruella d'Enfer : J'espérais tellement que tu ferais ça. On sous-estime toujours les filles qui aiment les diamants et les fourrures, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'a découvert ce que je voulais vraiment, pas même Gold ! Et certainement pas toi… Mais maintenant que l'Auteur est là, je vais avoir ce que je désire depuis tant d'années. Alors tu vas être sage… Tu vas t'allonger, et faire un somme ! (Le dragon obéit et se couche, tandis que la femme aux diamants retourne dans son véhicule.) ---- ''SCÈNE : Storybrooke. Présent. Loft Blanchard. David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma Swan et Crochet débarquent dans l'appartement.'' ---- Emma : Vous devez bien vous rappeler d'autre chose au sujet de cet Auteur… Un moyen de le retrouver ! Réfléchissez ! David : On t'a dit tout ce qu'on savait ! Emma : Vous en êtes sûrs ? Parce qu'apparemment vous m'avez caché pas mal de choses ! Mary Margaret : Ok ! Il est clair que tu nous en veux encore ! Emma : Bien sûr que je suis encore énervée ! C'est vous qui m'avez appris qu'on peut toujours faire de bons choix ! Le choix héroïque ! Et ce que vous avez fait à l'enfant de Maléfique, c'est carrément… David : C'était le seul moyen pour nous d'être certains que tu deviennes une… héroïne ! Emma : Je regrette mais en ce qui me concerne j'aurais jamais fait ça à un petit être sans défense ! Mary Margaret : Justement, Emma ! Cette bonté en toi c'est la raison pour laquelle on l'a fait et ça en valait la peine ! (Regina intègre le loft.) Emma : Regina, où est-ce que vous étiez ? Regina : Au beau milieu d'un cauchemar… Je vous raconterai tous les détails plus tard quand j'aurais réussi à sauver Robin des Bois. Emma : Robin des Bois ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Regina : J'ai appelé le numéro de portable que vous m'avez donné… Mais c'est Marianne qui a répondu et… j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas réellement Marianne en fin de compte. David : Alors qui c'est ? Regina : Zelena… David : La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest ? Regina : J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais ma sœur se fait passer pour Marianne depuis qu'elle est à Storybrooke ! Elle est de mèche avec Gold. Robin est en danger alors je vais à New-York pour empêcher le pire de se produire. Killian : Et que fait-on de Gold ? Si c'est sa complice, il ne vous laissera pas la rejoindre et risquer de compromettre son plan. Regina : Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui. ---- ''SCÈNE : Storybrooke. Présent. Boutique d'antiquités. Belle French range des livres lorsqu'elle est surprise de voir Regina.'' ---- Belle : Oh ! Regina ! J'ignorais que vous étiez-là (elle sourit) Regina : Votre cher ex-mari vient de me jouer un très mauvais tour. Belle : Oh… Et bien… J'en suis désolée… Regina : Maintenant il voudrait que je fasse équipe avec lui. Belle : Ça parait être une très mauvaise idée. Regina : Je suis du même avis. Belle : (elle penche sa tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur) Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Regina : Je suis ravie que vous posiez la question. ---- ''SCÈNE : Storybrooke. Présent. Cabane de M. Gold. Isaac Heller et M. Gold rentrent dans la cabane.'' ---- Isaac : C'est très accueillant comme endroit (il se balade dans toute la pièce et observe les murs), les bois de cerfs donnent du cachet à la pièce (il regarde la tête d'un cerf empaillé sur un mur), j'ai l'impression d'être Hemingway, ou peut-être Henry-David Thoreau ! (Il s'approche de M. Gold et lui tend la main.) Je m'appelle Isaac au fait. M. Gold : (Il regarde Isaac d'un air hautain.) Isaac, parles-tu toujours autant ? Isaac : Seulement quand je suis nerveux… Et tu as toujours ma plume magique. M. Gold : Oui… (Sort la plume de son costard.) Mais pour l'instant considérons que c'est la mienne. Isaac : Tu sais qu'elle ne sert à rien sans son encre ? M. Gold : Évidemment. Et j'ai prévu de m'en procurer très prochainement. Isaac : Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? M. Gold : Maintenant que tu es là, je vais rendre la Sauveuse méchante. Isaac : À quoi ça va te servir ? M. Gold : Une fois que son cœur sera devenu noir, ce dont j'ai besoin se mettra en place… Tu le sauras… Quand mes associés reviendront… Isaac : (Il tourne la tête, et s'approche de la porte en regardant le manteau de fourrure qui y est placé.) Tes associés ont l'air d'apprécier la fourrure (il sent la manche du manteau de fourrure), et le parfum. (Il se rapproche de M. Gold.). J'ai hâte de les connaître. M. Gold : Tu dois déjà les connaître par le biais de tes histoires. Isaac : Je connais leurs histoires, bien sûr, mais un Auteur n'a pas souvent la chance de… M. Gold : (Il coupe sèchement Isaac.) Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre… J'ai quelque chose d'important à régler. Reste ici jusqu'à mon retour. Isaac : Jusqu'à ton retour ? Mais qui va me… (M. Gold se téléporte.) Me protéger ? ---- ''SCÈNE : Storybrooke. Présent. Puits à souhaits. Belle French appelle M. Gold en regardant dans le puit.'' ---- Belle : Rumplestiltskin, Rumple… M. Gold : (Apparaît quelques mètres derrière Belle.) Bonjour Belle. Belle : (Elle se retourne.) Bonjour. M. Gold : C'est un drôle d'endroit pour se rencontrer. Belle : Je ne trouve pas. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ici le soir où on s'est marié ? Que j'avais chassé toute les ténèbres en toi. M. Gold : Ecoute Belle, je suis désolé d'avoir… Belle : Non (elle s'approche de lui), non je ne viens pas réclamer des excuses. Pour une fois j'aimerais simplement que tu me dises la vérité. Pourquoi t'es revenu au juste, est-ce que tu cherches à me reconquérir ou… M. Gold : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… (Il prend son cœur) Belle : Rumple… M. Gold : Il semblerait que des siècles de mauvaises actions finissent par laisser des traces.Tous ce qu'il reste de bon en moi, c'est ceci (il montre un cœur très noir avec juste une infime lueur rouge). Cette étincelle disparaîtra aussi. Belle : Alors tu vas mourir… M. Gold : D'une certaine manière, oui. Je perdrais totalement la capacité d'aimer, et la bonté que tu as décelé en moi autrefois s'évanouira à tout jamais. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse inverser le processus. Et c'est l'Auteur. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu à Storybrooke (il remet son cœur dans sa poitrine). Je ne m'attends évidemment pas à ce que tu comprennes. Belle : Mais… Pourtant je comprends tout à fait. M. Gold : C'est vrai ? Belle : Et j'ai peur d'avoir… d'avoir jeter la tasse ébréchée un peu trop tôt. (Elle se met à pleurer et M. Gold aussi. Il vient la prendre dans ses bras, puis s'embrassent.). Mais tu sais quel est le vrai problème ? C'est qu'enfin de compte, Will embrasse tellement mieux que toi… '' '''M. Gold' : (l'air étonné) Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Belle : Tu es vraiment ridicule… Te voilà qui revient vers moi en rampant comme un chien qui espère avoir des restes. M. Gold : (Il est sur le point de pleurer.) Comment tu peux dire ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas… Regina : (Apparaît soudainement derrière un arbre en tenant un cœur.) Mais à moi ça me ressemble. M. Gold : (Fait volte-face en regardant Belle puis Regina, et se tourne.) Regina ! Regina : (Elle approche le cœur de sa bouche.) Maintenant rentre chez-toi et oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. (Belle s'exécute.). M. Gold : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je vais te faire souffrir pour ce que tu viens de faire. Regina : Oh non tu ne feras rien ! À moins que tu tiennes à voir ce qu'il se passera si je serre ce cœur jusqu'à le broyer. M. Gold : Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as plus les tripes de le faire. Regina : Tu crois ça ? (Elle sert le cœur qui fait de petits bruits de craquements.) M. Gold : D'accord, d'accord… C'est bon, je te crois. Regina : Tant mieux. Je pars immédiatement à New-York. Si jamais tu souffles un seul mot de toute cette histoire à Zelena, tu ne seras pas le seul dans cette ville à perdre ton cœur. (Elle part.) ---- ''SCÈNE : Storybrooke. Présent. Cabane de M. Gold. Isaac Heller lit un livre lorsque Cruella arrive.'' ---- Cruella : (Elle entre dans la cabane.) Inutile d'étudier les grands auteurs, tu n'en feras jamais parti. (Elle s'approche d'Isaac.) Salut Isaac, tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir un jour, avoue. Isaac : J'espérais pouvoir l'éviter. Cruella : Alors fais moi plaisir darling et rend moi immédiatement ce que tu m'as volé. Isaac : Je ne peux pas, je regrette. (Il sourit). Cruella : (Elle s'approche de lui rapidement et lui saisit le cou.) Rien qu'en sifflant une fois, je peux envoyer une centaine de chien féroce à tes trousses. Isaac : Oui, tu pourrais. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'en dépit de tes pouvoirs magiques tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Cruella : (Elle lui lâche le cou énervée.) Je déteste reconnaître que tu as raison. Cela dit, j'apprécie l'assurance que tu dégages… C'est tellement… masculin. Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir aider une jeune fille en détresse ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Isaac : (Il ferme les yeux exaspérés) Non aucune chance. Cruella : Dans ce cas tu vas payer pour ce dont tu m'as privé en faisant de moi ce que je suis. Isaac : Entre nous, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux à lire que des menaces en l'air. Mais j'ai cru déceler une histoire plutôt intéressante dans ce que tu m'as raconté… Cruella : Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Isaac : Rumplestiltskin. Il n'est pas au courant que toi et moi on se connait. Ce qui veut dire… Oh… Tu lui as menti. Alors un petit conseil d'ami : tu ferais mieux de t'éclipser avant qu'il ne revienne. Cruella : Oh, tu as toujours eu un don pour mettre les filles en colère. En attendant, profite bien de cette petite victoire pendant que tu le peux encore; parce que tu vas découvrir que je connais de nombreuses façon d'écorcher les petites fouines dans ton genre (elle ouvre la porte, part, puis la claque). ---- ''SCÈNE : Angleterre. Passé. Chambre de la jeune Cruella d'Enfer. Elle écoute de la musique quand sa mère arrive et lui enlève sa radio.'' ---- Madeline : Cruella ! Où as-tu trouvé ceci ? Cruella : Rebranchez ce poste, il faut que vous entendiez cette musique ! Madeline : Tu l'as volé l'autre jour ! La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé sortir ! Cruella : Mais c'est parce que je m'ennuie à mourir ici ! J'ai lu les livres qu'il y avait dans cette maison une centaine de fois, et je n'aurais pas besoin de voler si vous me laissiez aller à Londres ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Madeline : Il n'en est pas question (des aboiements retentissent à l'étage du dessous). Reste ici, et ne fais pas de bruit ! (Elle ferme la porte à clefs. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle ouvre la porte et y voit un homme avec un chapeau.) Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Isaac : Je vais vous dire. Je travail pour un journal et je parcours le pays à la recherche d'histoire personnelle intéressante. Madeline : Vous n'en trouverez pas ici, bonsoir. (Elle tente de fermer la porte mais le journaliste l'en empêche en mettant son carnet.) Isaac : Ne soyez pas si modeste. On dit que vous êtes la meilleure dresseuse de chien de Londres, vous avez travaillé pour des princes, des rois… Je vous promets que ça ne vous prendra que deux minutes. (Elle cède et il finit par rentrer, une fois arrivé dans le salon, Isaac commence à lui poser des questions.) Isaac : Bon, et si vous me parliez un peu de ce talent que vous possédez. Vos chiens vous obéissent au doigt et à l'œil à ce qu'on raconte. On dirait presque de la magie. Madeline : Ce n'est pas de la magie, je vous assure. Seulement de la répétition et du travail. Isaac : Ce n'est guère captivant. En toute franchise, je préfère recueillir des témoignages un peu plus… Pétillant. Une bonne histoire contient forcément un soupçon de magie, un petit quelque chose de… Surprenant. (Il regarde les tableaux sur le murs.) Voilà une belle galerie de portraits. Ce sont des membres de votre famille ? Madeline : Mes maris. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous en aller. Isaac : Trois maris ? Voilà qui est inhabituel ! Dites-m'en plus. Est-ce que vous êtes veuve ? Est-ce que vous êtes divorcés ? (Elle prend son carnet violemment de ses mains.). Qu'est-ce… Rendez-le… Madeline : (Elle le coupe sèchement) Vous n'avez jamais été marié je suppose ? Isaac : Rendez-moi ça ! Non… Madeline : Je l'aurais parié ! Si vous aviez été marié vous n'auriez pas été si indélicat. Isaac : Je vous prie de m'excusez, auriez-vous l'obligeance… Madeline : (Elle le coupe une seconde fois sèchement.) Et j'imagine que vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ? Isaac : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! (En voyant qu'elle se dirige vers la porte, ce dernier la suit. Elle jette son carnet sur le jardin). Mais… Oh… Madeline : Vous devriez écrire votre propre histoire pour une fois, au lieu d'exploiter les malheurs d'autres personnes. (Elle claque la porte) Isaac : (Il remet son chapeau qui est tombé) Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance… Cruella : (Du haut de sa fenêtre) Psst… Psst… J'ai tout entendu ! Vous cherchez vraiment une histoire captivante ? Isaac : Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? Cruella : Une fille qui a une histoire captivante a racontée… Isaac : Très bien ! Je vous écoutez, allez-y ! Cruella : Je regrette, si vous voulez l'entendre, vous allez devoir me faire sortir de là. ---- ''SCÈNE : Storybrooke. Présent. Henry descend du bus scolaire et aperçoit Pongo immobile'' ---- Henry : Salut Pongo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? (Il regarde un peu partout en espérant voir Archibald Hopper.) Où est passé ton maître ? (Le chien aboit et Henry le course.) Pongo attend ! (Une fois le chien arrivé à un cul-de-sac, il commence à grogner et montrer ses dents) Pongo ! Revient ici ! Ok… Bien mon chien… (Pongo se met alors a aboyer, et une voiture se gare soudainement derrière Henry.) Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Calme-toi… (Il commence à reculer, par peur.) Cruella : N'en veut pas au chien darling, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres, et je lui ai dit "va chercher". Henry : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cruella : Que tu sois un garçon bien sage et que tu montes dans ma voiture. ---- ''SCÈNE : Angleterre Victorienne. Passé. Cruella est assise à ne rien faire, dans sa chambre'' ---- Cruella : (Après avoir reçu la clef permettant de sortir de sa maison, elle rejoint Isaac dans le jardin) Je suis impressionnée ! Comment avez-vous fait ? Isaac : J'ai mes petites astuces ! Cruella : Et cette clef ? Ma mère ne s'en sépare pour ainsi dire jamais ! Isaac : Vous voulez prendre la tangente ou continuer à poser des questions ? Je connais un endroit calme où nous pourrons discuter. Cruella : J'avoue que… J'aimerais mieux un endroit bruyant… Isaac : Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Cruella : Je vis dans un grenier. Ma mère ne me laisse jamais recevoir de la visite, écouter de la musique où m'amuser elle à même arracher le jasmin de caroline, mes fleurs préférées parce qu'elle détestait leur parfum. Isaac : D'accord, je vois le tableau. Dites-moi ou vous aimeriez-vous rendre, et je vous y conduirais ! (Il lui montre sa voiture.) Cruella : (Émerveillée.) C'est votre auto ça ? Isaac : Elle a de l'allure, hein ? "}} en:Sympathy for the De Vil/Transcript Catégorie:Moitié